


Four's Company

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, ned just wants to protect thacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Ned, Thacker, Barclay, and Mama live together in whatever relationship they have.
Relationships: Barclay & Edmund "Ned" Chicane, Barclay & Mama & Thacker (The Adventure Zone), Barclay & Thacker (The Adventure Zone), Barclay/Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Thacker, Barclay/Thacker (The Adventure Zone), Edmund "Ned" Chicane & Mama, Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Thacker, Mama & Thacker (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 6





	Four's Company

It was early in the morning, Mama and Thacker sitting out on the porch back behind amnesty Lodge, drinking coffee as they watch the mist and fog float around them. Mama yawns, shaking her head a little her hair that was messily put in a bun shake.  
“Lord, Thacker, how do you wake up this early?” Mama rubs her eyes, yawning again.  
“Well you know, when you have children screaming in your ear at this hour you wake up real fast.”  
Mama chuckles, laying her head down on the table, Thacker gently playing with her bun, starting to make it less messy.  
“It’s been nice not having monsters up our ass for what? Like, three months now?” Mama mutters, sipping her coffee as Thacker pulls at her hair.  
“Yeah, nearly four.”  
“There should be another one soon, right?”  
Thacker nods, braiding Mamas long hair. Mama smiles, once he’s finished she leans into his shoulder, Thacker chuckling softly before sipping his coffee.

“Mama? Thacker?” Ned walks to the back door of the kitchen, leaning out, getting the twos attention.  
Thacker leans back, beckoning Ned to him, his shuffles over in his fuzzy robe and messy hair.  
Thacker pulls him down, kissing his lips, Ned smiling into the kiss.  
“Morning, Edmund, How are you feeling?” Thacker asks, holding Neds cheek, Mama watching the two from Thackers other side.  
“Good, better.” Ned smiles softly at Thacker, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
Mama smiles at them, kissing Thackers and Neds head,before grabbing her coffee cup and walking back into the kitchen, Barclay awake and starting to get food out of the fridge.  
“Hey Barclay.” Mama murmurs as she finishes her coffee, putting the cup in the sink.  
“Hello Mama.” Barclay turns to her, smiling, kissing her cheek, Mama fluffing up his hair, Barclay chuckling.  
“Thacker did your hair?” Barclay asks, playing with the tail of her braid that hits the middle of her back.  
“Yeah, haven’t had my hair like this in a long time, Thacker always liked this look on me.” she chuckles, Barclay nods, smiling.  
“It looks good.”

Mama is sitting at the counter, cutting up some vegetables while Barclay cooks bacon. Ned quickly walks into the kitchen, throwing open the door, Thacker quickly following.  
“Ned why are you upset? It’s just for a couple months I’ll be right back!” Ned stops in the middle of the kitchen, turning around to Thacker.  
“For a couple months, in a world we know practically nothing about!” Ned says, his tone rising.  
“But we do know about it! We know about Barclay and the monsters from Sylvain! We know about Dani-”  
“Thacker those aren’t Sylvain, they are from there but you’re going to another world, and what if you get lost, what if you get hurt no one will be there to save you, Thacker.” Ned looks at Thacker with large furrowed eyebrows, tears threatening to spill.  
“I promise, Ned, I promise, I’ll be safe, I’ll come back.” Thacker holds onto Ned, Ned shaking his head, pulling Thackers hands off him gently.  
“But what if you’re not Thacker…” Ned walks out of the room, Thacker groans, rubbing his face as he sits down at the counter.   
“Mama? Can you go talk to Ned?” Barclay asks, Mama nodding and walking out, Barclay turning the stove off and sitting beside Thacker, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
“I fucked up, ‘Clay.”  
“I assume you told him you were going to Sylvain?” Barclay asks, Thacker leaning into the burly man as he nods.  
“I thought he’d be okay with it, you know, since he used to travel all the time but…” Thacker sighs, hiding his face. Barclay gently holds Thackers cheek with his large hand.  
“He just wants to make sure you’re okay.” Barclay says, holding Thacker close.

Mama gently knocks on Neds door.  
“Ned?”  
“Go away.” Ned says, Mama knocking again.  
“May we talk?” Mama asks. Ned silently opening the door. Mama walks in, looking at Ned, tears running down his cheeks.  
“What’s there to talk about?”  
Mama hugs Ned softly, Ned wrapping his arms around her with a sigh.  
“I know you’re worried about him, but one of the guards in Sylvain is gonna be with him-” Mama starts, Ned looking at her.  
“I want to go with him, I should go with him.” Ned starts to move out of his room, Mama pulling him back.  
“Hold on, Edmund-”  
“Don’t call me that!” Ned shouts.  
“I’m sorry Ned, just...calm down for a moment…” Mama holds his shoulder, kissing his head.   
Ned sighs, rubbing his face.   
“Thacker is going on this ‘cause he wants to and he knows he's going to be okay.”  
“But what if he's not?”  
“Then it’s something we’ll have to deal with.”  
“But he’s going to be gone.” Ned whispers, looking down.  
“And I don’t want to lose him, Madeline.”  
“I know big guy, I don’t want to either it’ll be okay. He’ll be okay.”  
Ned smiles softly, hugging Mama,  
“Thank you...I love you Madeline.” Madeline smiles, hugging Ned close.  
“I love you too, Ned.”

Ned was sitting on the bed, rubbing his face, Thacker walking to him, sitting beside him.  
“I love you, Ned.”   
“I love you too, Arlo..” Ned hugs him tightly, Thacker kissing his head.  
“I wish I could go with you but...Me and Madeline and Barclay will be waiting for you, I promise.” Thacker smiles, kissing Ned deeply and slowly, holding him close by Neds broad shoulders.

“Breakfast is ready!” Barclay shouts from the kitchen. Ned smiles, sighing happily.  
“Ready, love?” Thacker asks, Ned nodding before pecking his lips again, getting up off the bed.  
The two men walk down to the kitchen, seeing Mama having her arms wrapped around Barclay, leaning into him as he’s serving plates. Mama’s head resting on his shoulder.  
“Everything got worked out?” Barclay asks. Ned nodding, kissing Thackers cheek, before leaning over, kissing Barclays cheek as well.   
Barclay blushes, smiling as he looks away.  
“That’s good.” Barclay says, smiling at the two, Mama chuckling.  
“I’m glad it all worked out.”   
The four sat down, eating, Thacker and Ned curled up together, Barclay and Mama glancing to each other, watching their friend’s curled around each other.  
Mama smiles shaking her head.  
“This is nice..” Barclay says, smiling brightly. Thacker pulls Barclay over to him, hugging him.  
Mama smiles at them, popping a sausage into her mouth as she watches her three boys, she could live like this, taking care of her three boys, forever.


End file.
